The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The standard, table-top computer mouse has long been an essential tool for computer users. The relatively simple hardware design and method of use—translation of the movement of the mouse along a surface into a corresponding two-dimensional space of a computer screen—makes it an intuitive tool that is easy to learn and use for computer users of all ages.
The traditional computer mouse is relegated to movement along a two-dimensional plane. While this is sufficient for most applications, it presents limitations in certain uses.
For example, teachers, key note speakers, and other presenters often desire mobility and need a mouse that can be operated away from desks or podiums. Nascent virtual reality and augmented reality technologies are increasingly requiring input devices that can not only perform the functions of a traditional desktop mouse, but also additional functions to navigate the 3D environments that these technologies make possible, including those that allow or even require a user to move around in a real-world space.
Devices such as the one disclosed in U.S. pre-grant publication 2014/0098067 to Yang, et al attempt to capture the functionalities of a mouse through finger instrumentation. However, for traditional computer applications, many users are accustomed to the traditional mouse input and having a finger device alone greatly limits the functionalities when mobility is not required. Covering both the traditional methods of mouse input and input technologies for three-dimensional space applications have required a user to use multiple, separate devices and then switch between them. This process is cumbersome, expensive, and requires space for all of these distinct devices.
Thus, there is still a need for a system that allows a user to simply and seamlessly transition from the two-dimensional table-top mouse input to a three-dimensional input device and back as the need arises.